Lee-Char
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Gold |Haare= |Augen=Blau |Größe=1,70 Meter |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Dac |Familie=Yos Kolina (Vater) |Beruf=Herrscher von Dac |Sprache =*Basic *Mon Calamari |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Titel= *Prinz *König |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze=Schlacht von Dac (21 VSY) |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= *Völker von Dac *Galaktische Republik }} Prinz Lee-Char war ein männlicher Mon Calamari, der sein Volk während der Klonkriege als Nachfolger seines ermordeten Vaters Yos Kolina anführte. Unter dem Einfluss der Separatisten weigerten sich die ebenfalls auf Dac heimischen Quarren, Lee-Chars Herrschaft anzuerkennen. So kam es kurz nach seiner Inthronisation zwischen den mit den Separatisten sympathisierenden Quarren und den von der Galaktischen Republik unterstützten Mon Calamari zu einem Bürgerkrieg, in dem der friedliebende Prinz die Rolle eines militärischen Führers seines Volkes übernehmen musste, obwohl er eine friedliche Lösung dieses Konfliktes vorgezogen hätte. Biografie Ausbruch des Bürgerkrieges Seit vielen Jahren lebten die Mon Calamari und die Quarren unter der Herrschaft von Yos Kolina friedlich zusammen. Dessen Sohn Lee-Char hörte damals viele Geschichten über den Heldenmut seines Vaters und wünschte sich, dereinst dessen Nachfolger zu werden. Als sein Vater im Jahre 22 VSY getötet wurde, trat der junge Prinz dessen Nachfolge als Herrscher des Planeten Dac an. Weil die Quarren unter Nossor Ri aber nicht damit einverstanden waren, kam es zu Verhandlungen zwischen den Mon Calamari und den Quarren. Diesen Verhandlungen wohnten viele Quarren, Mon Calamari, Riff Tamson, der Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker und Senatorin Padmé Amidala bei. Riff Tamson, ein Abgesandter der Separatisten, versuchte, die Quarren gegen die Mon Calamari aufzuhetzen. Im Gegensatz dazu versuchte Lee-Char, den Streit zu schlichten, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, weil die Quarren einen fähigen und keinen unerfahrenen König haben wollten. Tamson griff Lee-Char mehrmals verbal an. Der Mon Calamari Ackbar wollte dies verhindern, wurde jedoch von Skywalker davon abgehalten, hangreiflich zu werden. Amidala wollte die Hilfe der Republik anbieten, was aber nur zu weiterer Unruhe in der Versammlung führte. Letztlich gelang es Lee-Char nicht, Frieden zu stiften, und die Quarren verließen den Versammlungsraum. Nossor Ri sprach Lee-Char allerdings sein aufrichtiges Beileid zum Tod seines Vaters aus. Captain Ackbar führte Lee-Char daraufhin zu Senatorin Meena Tills. Ackbar wollte die Truppen der Mon Calamari anführen, doch Meena Tills wies ihn an, den Schutz des Prinzen zu übernehmen, da dieser nun der oberste Befehlshaber war. Dabei sollte er Lee-Char die Grundbegriffe der Kriegführung beibringen. Nach Ackbars Einschätzung war Lee-Char jedoch noch nicht dafür bereit, eine Armee anzuführen, und auch Lee-Char selbst räumte ein, dass er nicht dazu ausgebildet worden sei. Darüber hinaus war ihm bewusst, dass nicht nur die Quarren, sondern auch viele Mon Calamari diese Meinung teilten. Nichtsdestoweniger versprach er ihnen, all seine Stärke und all seine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, um sein Volk durch die schweren Zeiten zu führen. Lee-Char glaubte fest daran, dass die Quarren nicht angreifen würden, aber auch er sah keinen Weg, den drohenden Bürgerkrieg zu vermeiden. Als die Quarren unter der Führung des separatistischen Abgesandten Riff Tamson angriffen, ging Lee-Char trotz Anakin Skywalkers Warnung an die Front zu seinen Gefolgsleuten. Skywalker empfahl Ackbar, den Prinzen in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch Ackbar wollte dies nicht ohne dessen Einwilligung tun. Ackbar traf diese Entscheidung, obwohl er wusste, dass die Quarren gekommen waren, um den Prinzen gefangen zu nehmen. Trotzdem führte Ackbar die Truppen an. Gleichzeitig versuchten Lee-Char, Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala, die Separatisten durch einen Unterwassertunnel aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen, doch dabei wurde der Tunnel zerstört. Daraufhin entschied Lee-Char, auf die Verstärkung durch die Jedi und Truppen der Republik zu warten. Die Unterstützung der Mon Calamari in ihrem Kampf gegen die Quarren traf schließlich in Gestalt einer Kompanie Klonkrieger unter dem Kommando von Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto und Skywalkers Padawan Ahsoka Tano ein. Rückzug Eigenübersetzung von:"Hear that? They cheering for you. The cheering for them. Than make it for you." miniatur|250px|Ackbar macht Lee-Char Hoffnung Das Eintreffen von Streitkräften der Republik veranlasste Skywalker dazu, in den Kampf einzugreifen. Er wies Lee-Char an, sich bedeckt zu halten, doch Captain Ackbar reichte dem Prinzen einen Mon-Calamari-Kampfspeer und ermutigte ihn dazu, seine Soldaten anzuführen. Dabei wurde er jedoch von Tamson angegriffen, der Lee-Char töten wollte, um die letzte Hoffnung der Mon Calamari zu zerstören. Um dies zu verhindern, rammte ihn Ahsoka Tano, die von ihrem Meister den Auftrag erhalten hatte, den Prinzen zu beschützen, mit ihrem Speeder, bevor Tamson Lee-Char erreichen konnte. Dies ermöglichte ihr und dem Prinzen vorerst die Flucht. Tano nahm Lee-Char mit auf ihren Speeder, und sie flohen in einen Unterwassertunnel. In diesem kamen ihnen aber Aqua-Droiden entgegen. Die junge Jedi ließ daraufhin ihren Speeder los, sodass dieser die Droiden rammte und den Weg versperrte. Tano und Lee-Char wähnten sich im Tunnel vorerst in Sicherheit, doch Tamson griff sie an, indem er den Tunnel mit seinem Kopf zu zerstören versuchte. Letztlich gelang ihm dies, doch er wurde von ein paar Mon-Calamari-Kriegern, die gesehen hatten, dass ihr Herrscher in Bedrängnis war, angegriffen, was Ahsoka und Lee-Char die Gelegenheit gab zu fliehen. Nachdem sich die Separatisten zu ihren Schiffen zurückgezogen hatten, schienen die vereinten Streitkräfte der Mon Calamari und der Republik diesen ersten Waffengang gewonnen zu haben. Captain Ackbar meinte jedoch, dass sie froh sein könnten, den Angriff der Quarren und der Separatisten überlebt zu haben. Gleichwohl wollte Senatorin Tills die Kapitulationsbedingungen für die Quarren vorbereiten. Lee-Char hielt dies allerdings für übereilt, denn er bezweifelte, dass die Quarren nach diesem ersten Rückschlag schon zur Kapitulation bereit waren, und sowohl Ackbar als auch Skywalker stimmte ihm zu. Seine Zweifel wurden tatsächlich bestätigt, als die Separatisten erneut angriffen. Diesmal benutzten sie allerdings Hydroid-Medusen von Tamsons Heimatwelt Karkaris, denen die Mon Calamari nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Als es zum Kampf kam, wollte der Prinz bei seinen Truppen bleiben. Diesem seinem Wunsch zum Trotz wurde er von Tano und Ackbar dazu überredet, sich in die unter der Hauptstadt gelegenen Höhlen, die ihnen als der sicherste Ort erschienen, zurückzuziehen. Dort plagten den jungen Prinzen jedoch Schuldgefühle und Selbstzweifel. Er meinte, dass er zu wenig für sein Volk getan und die Stadt an den Feind verloren habe. Außerdem zweifelte er daran, der Anführer der Mon Calamari und der Quarren sein und das Erbe seines Vaters antreten zu können. Ackbar meinte aber zu Lee-Char, dass sein Vater auf ihn stolz gewesen wäre, weil er an jenem Tage gelernt habe, sich zurückzuziehen, um ein andermal kämpfen zu können, welche Lektion die schwerste sei, die ein Anführer lernen könne. Kampf für die Mon Calamari Eigenübersetzung von:"He must not become a symbol to the Mon Calamri people to rally behind" Nachdem sich Lee-Char und seine Verbündeten zurückgezogen hatten, schärfte Graf Dooku seinem Untergebenen Tamson bei einer Unterredung ein, dass es unerlässlich sei, zu verhindern, dass Lee-Char zu einem Symbol der Hoffnung für die Mon Calamari werde. Darüber hinaus warnte ihn der Führer der Separatisten eindringlich davor, den jungen Prinzen zu unterschätzen. Tamson hielt diesen zwar für einen Feigling, aber Dooku sah dies nicht als relevant an und wies noch einmal auf Lee-Chars symbolische Bedeutung hin. Er wies Tamson an, die Mon Calamari in Internierungslager zu bringen und Zwangsarbeiten verrichten zu lassen und den nächsten Schritt des Gegners abzuwarten. miniatur|250px|Der republikanische Kreuzer wird gesprengt. Nachdem die Verbindung mit Coruscant abgebrochen war, entschlossen sich die Jedi unterdessen dazu, den Planeten mit ihrem Kreuzer zu verlassen. Lee-Char wollte sein Volk in dieser schweren Stunde zwar nicht sich selbst überlassen, aber Anakin Skywalker überzeugte ihn von der Notwendigkeit zu fliehen, denn dies war seiner Meinung nach die einzige Möglichkeit, dem sicheren Tod zu entgehen. Daraufhin fuhren sie mit zwei erbeuteten Wasserspeedern zur Oberfläche. Als sie diese gerade erreichten, befahl Tamson seinen Truppen, den Kreuzer zu zerstören und Lee-Char und seine Begleiter anzugreifen. Indem sie die Trümmer des Schiffes als Deckung und Ballast benutzten, gelang es Lee-Char und den Jedi den nähernden Droiden zu entgehen und den Meeresgrund wieder zu erreichen. In der Absicht zu verhindern, dass der Feind in Erfahrung brachte, wo sich der Prinz befand, teilte sich die Gruppe daraufhin auf. Lee-Char begab sich zusammen mit Ahsoka Tano und Kit Fisto in ein Versteck. Ungeachtet dessen, was passiert war, glaubte Lee-Char nach wie vor fest daran, eine friedliche Lösung finden und sich der Verantwortung, die an das Amt des Königs gebunden war, als würdig erweisen zu können. miniatur|links|250px|Lee-Char bläst zum Aufstand Von seinem Versteck aus musste der junge Prinz mitansehen, wie sein Volk in Arbeitslager verschleppt wurde, doch er bezweifelte, dass Nossor Ri und die Quarren damit einverstanden waren. Tano wies ihn darauf hin, dass beide Völker nun unter der Kontrolle von Graf Dooku stünden und der Versklavung entgegensähen. Lee-Char wollte noch mehr für sein Volk tun, weil er glaubte, die Mon Calamari enttäuscht zu haben. Tano versuchte ihn zu ermutigen, indem sie zu ihm sagte, dass sein Volk die Hoffnung solange nicht verlieren werde, wie er noch am Leben sei. Er meinte, ohne eine Armee nichts erreichen zu können, doch Tano erklärte ihm, dass ein großer Anführer seine Anhänger dazu inspirieren könne, ebenfalls großes zu leisten. Lee-Char stieß, auf einer Klippe stehend, in ein Muschelhorn und hielt eine Rede, um seinem Volk zu zeigen, dass er noch lebte. Die gefangenen Mon Calamari schöpften neue Hoffnung, doch auch die Aqua-Droiden wurden auf ihn aufmerksam, und die Jedi mussten ihn verteidigen. Im selben Augenblick kam jedoch die Armee der Gungans, die Meister Yoda um Hilfe gebeten hatte, um die Mon Calamari zu unterstützen. Dies gab Lee-Char neuen Mut, und er griff in den Kampf ein, um die Gefangenen zu befreien, doch die Gefechte verrieten Tamson, wo der Prinz war. Tamson versuchte alles, um Lee-Char zu töten, und setzte deswegen Angriffsschiffe der Dreizack-Klasse ein. Diese wirbelten mit ihren Tentakeln den Sand auf, wodurch Chaos entstand, das Tamson nutzen wollte, um den Prinzen zu töten. Ahsoka konnte Tamson jedoch im letzten Moment mit der Macht wegstoßen. Deswegen schickte Tamson Aqua-Droiden, um die Mon Calamari zu beschäftigen, als er abermals versuchte, Lee-Char zu ergreifen, wurde er von Kit Fisto in einen Zweikampf verwickelt, was Lee-Char und Ahsoka nutzten, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Von ihrem neuen Versteck aus sahen sie, wie die Jedi, Senatorin Amidala, die Mon Calamari und die Gungans in Gefangenschaft gerieten. Lee-Char machte sich deswegen erneut Vorwürfe, weil er meinte, abermals versagt zu haben und nichts tun zu können, um den Krieg zu beenden. Ahsoka riet ihm aber, seine Angst und seine Fehler zu ignorieren, damit er die Quarren und die Mon Calamari wieder vereinen könne. Ende des Bürgerkrieges Eigenübersetzung von:"As your future King, I have not lost hope. The Time is coming when you be free again. I will not fail you." Obwohl es schlecht für sie aussah, konnten sich Lee-Char und Ahsoka Tano vor Riff Tamsons Patrouillen verstecken. In dieser Situation fasste der Prinz den Entschluss, eine Wiedervereinigung der Mon Calamari und der Quarren anzustreben. Er war sich bewusst, dass das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Völkern immer schwierig, aber auch von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägt gewesen war. Nun, da mit den Gungans die letzte Unterstützung, die von Seiten der Republik zu erwarten war, ausgefallen war, sah Lee-Char in einer Zusammenarbeit der Mon Calamari und der Quarren die einzige Möglichkeit, Dac von den Separatisten zu befreien und eine Versklavung beider Völker abzuwenden. So beschloss er, sämtliche Gefangenen der Separatisten und die Quarren in den Kampf gegen den Feind zu führen. Weil er dazu Captain Ackbars Hilfe benötigte, drang Lee-Char zusammen mit Tano in das Gefangenenlager ein, in dem er jenen vermutete. Als er von einigen gefangenen Mon Calamari gesehen und angesprochen wurde, versprach er ihnen, dass sie bald wieder frei sein würden. Dann begab er sich zu Ackbar und erzählte ihm von seinem Plan zur Befreiung ihrer Welt. Ackbar war skeptisch, was die Loyalität der Quarren betraf, doch er vertraute dem Urteil seines zukünftigen Königs. Während Lee-Char Nossor Ri überzeugen wollte, sollte Ackbar die Mon Calamari und die Gungans auf die bevorstehende Schlacht vorbereiten. Während des Gespräches wurden sie von mehreren Droiden umzingelt. Lee-Char hielt Tano davon ab, gegen die Droiden zu kämpfen, denn er wollte sich von ihnen zu Tamson bringen lassen. Tamson empfing sie in dem Thronsaal, den er als neuer Herrscher von Dac als seinen rechtmäßigen Platz ansah. Als Lee-Char vor Tamson stand, erklärte er, dass er sich als Herrscher sowohl der Mon Calamari als auch der Quarren betrachte, und beide Völker aus der Sklaverei befreien wolle. Er erinnerte Nossor Ri an dessen Freundschaft mit Yos Kolina und erklärte, dass sie es gemeinsam schaffen könnten, ihre beiden Völker wiederzuvereinigen. Darüber hinaus wies er darauf hin, dass die Separatisten nur ihre Welt ausbeuten wollten. Tamson hatte aber schon die öffentliche Hinrichtung von Lee-Char geplant, denn so wollte er die letzte Hoffnung für Dac vernichten. Nosoor Ri kamen indes immer mehr Zweifel daran, dass es eine weise Entscheidung gewesen war, sich auf die Seite der Separatisten zu stellen. Als er abgeführt wurde, rief ihn Lee-Char abermals dazu auf, ihre Völker wieder zusammenzuführen und gemeinsam ihre Heimat zu verteidigen. Bei der geplanten Hinrichtung des Prinzen auf dem zentralen Platz der Hauptstadt waren auch Ackbar, die Jedi, die Gungans, einige Soldaten, Nossor Ri sowie Tamson und seine karkarodonischen Krieger anwesend. Nossor Ri versicherte Ackbar die Unterstützung der Quarren. Als Tamsons Krieger Lee-Char töten wollten, griff Nossor Ri ein und rettete ihn. In diesem Augenblick befreiten sich die Gefangenen und griffen zusammen mit den Quarren die Separatisten an. Tamson wollte Lee-Char persönlich töten, wie er auch schon dessen Vater getötet hatte. Lee-Char gelang es jedoch, eine Sprengladung in Tamsons Körper zu rammen. Daraufhin schwamm er auf den Prinzen zu, um ihn mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Lee-Char konnte Tamson jedoch mit einem gezielten Schuss auf die Sprengladung töten. Nachdem die Separatisten besiegt worden waren, wurde Lee-Char von allen als Held gefeiert. Nun glaubte er endlich selbst, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre. Kurze Zeit später wurde Lee-Char im Rahmen einer feierlichen Zeremonie von Lemcke zum dreiundachtzigsten König von Dac gekrönt. Dabei setzte ihm Nossor Ri die Krone auf das Haupt und schwor ihm als Vertreter der Quarren die Treue. Als neuer König von Dac schwor Lee-Char im Gegenzug sowohl den Mon Calamari als auch den Quarren die Treue. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Prinz Lee-Char war noch vergleichsweise jung und entsprechend unerfahren, als ihm durch den gewaltsamen Tod seines Vaters Yos Kolina die Verantwortung für sein Volk zufiel. Anstatt den Tod seines Vaters betrauern zu können, wurde er mit dem Problem konfrontiert, dass nicht nur die Quarren, sondern auch viele Mon Calamari auf Grund seiner Unerfahrenheit seine Qualifikation als Herrscher in Frage stellten. Die Quarren glaubten sogar, dass sie seine Unerfahrenheit in den Untergang führen werde. Lee-Char, der mit Geschichten über den Mut seines Vaters aufgewachsen war, wollte sich davon jedoch nicht entmutigen lassen, sondern sich der Herausforderung stellen und versuchen, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten, der bei den Angehörigen beider auf Dac heimischen Völker hohes Ansehen genossen hatte. Seine Lage wurde noch dadurch erschwert, dass Graf Dooku versuchte, sich die Situation zunutze zu machen und dadurch den Planeten für die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu gewinnen, indem er Einfluss auf die Quarren nahm und Riff Tamson nach Dac entsandte. So sah sich der junge Prinz mit der schwierigen Aufgabe konfrontiert, einen augenscheinlich unabwendbaren Bürgerkrieg zu verhindern und die Völker von Dac wieder zusammenzuführen. Lee-Char gelang es nicht, dem Konflikt zwischen den Mon Calamari und den Quarren auf friedlichem Wege ein Ende zu bereiten, und sein Glaube daran, dass die Quarren die Mon Calamari nicht angreifen würden, erwies sich letztlich als unbegründet. Nichtsdestoweniger hielt er an dem Glauben an einen Frieden zwischen den beiden Völkern fest. Nachdem viele seiner Untertanen dem Bürgerkrieg zum Opfer gefallen waren, begann Lee-Char ernsthaft an seiner Eignung als Herrscher und Oberbefehlshaber der Armee zu zweifeln. Er war nicht dazu ausgebildet worden, eine Armee anzuführen, doch sein treuer Berater Ackbar konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass er seine Truppen trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit und seiner scheinbar mangelnden Befähigung anführen müsse. Nachdem ihn Ackbar notdürftig auf den Kampf vorbereitet hatte, versuchte Lee-Char seinem Volk, aber nicht zuletzt auch sich selbst seinen Mut zu beweisen, und wollte in einer ausweglosen Situation bei seinen Truppen bleiben. Von Ackbar und dem Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker lernte er jedoch, dass es manchmal wichtiger sei zu überleben, damit man den Kampf unter günstigeren Bedingungen wieder aufnehmen könne. Das Leid, das sein Volk unter den Separatisten zu erdulden hatte, brachte Lee-Char jedoch dazu zu glauben, dass er versagt habe und nicht dazu in der Lage sei, das Erbe seines Vaters anzutreten. Die aufmunternden Worte der jungen Jedi Ahsoka Tano hielten ihn jedoch davon ab aufzugeben, und trotz seiner augenscheinlichen Schwäche vermochte er es, seinem Volk Hoffnung zu geben, denn die Mon Calamari wussten, dass er noch am Leben war und die Hoffnung auf Frieden noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Lee-Char, der davon überzeugt war, dass es seinem Vater gelungen wäre, die beiden Völker wiederzuvereinen, erkannte, dass die Separatisten, die letztlich für den Bürgerkrieg verantwortlich waren, nur besiegt werden konnten, wenn die Mon Calamari und die Quarren Seite an Seite gegen sie kämpften. So appellierte er an den Mut seines Volkes und versprach ihm, es zu befreien. Zu diesem Zweck stellte er sich Riff Tamson, dem Abgesandten der Separatisten, zum Kampf. Darüber hinaus gelang es ihm, den Quarren Nossor Ri dazu zu bewegen, sich von den Separatisten zu trennen und sich auf die Seite der Mon Calamari zu stellen. Schließlich verdiente er sich den Respekt seines eigenen Volkes und den der Quarren, indem er Tamson im Kampf tötete. Als Lee-Char zum neuen König gekrönt wurde, schwor er sowohl den Mon Calamari als auch den Quarren die Treue. Nun war er sich sicher, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre. Hinter den Kulissen *Adam McArthur ist der englische Synchronsprecher von Prinz Lee-Char. *Der Name „Lee-Char“ ist eine Neuanordnung der Buchstaben in „Charlie“. Quellen * * * * Einzelnachweise cs:Lee-Char en:Lee-Char es:Lee-Char it:Lee-Char nl:Lee-Char pt:Lee-Char ru:Ли-Чар Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Mon Calamari Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Monarchen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Kanon